<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>small pleasures, quenching needs by f4i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983055">small pleasures, quenching needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4i/pseuds/f4i'>f4i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4i/pseuds/f4i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>====work in progress=====<br/>" The beautiful thing about harry is that he frees louis. Louis doesn't need to escape anymore, to have the world see him like they do harry. Because louis sees harry in a way no one else does, or ever has. And to louis, that's the most free a man can get. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>small pleasures, quenching needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from harry's calm story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WORK IN PROGRESS<br/>It's always been <em>harryandlouis</em>. Ever since the xfactor days when harry was fresh and new and innocent and louis was too in love to care about anything else. It's always been <em>harryandlouis. </em></p><p>Over time of course, It became just harryandlouis. and than harry and louis. and than harry. and louis. While that love was still there it was no longer allowed to be, because well, its incredibly inappropriate to have a boy band where two of the members are in love. When legal teams become involved in your private relationship it no longer feels very private. Its always been <em>harryandlouis</em> even when the world wanted harry. and. louis.</p><p>So you can imagine louis' pride when its nearly ten years later and harry is now the poster child for love, acceptance, and kindness. He never expected anything different. And while its hard to still feel stuck, at least now hes stuck in a glass box rather than a metal one. And he can watch harry express himself like he always should have been. Louis doesn't mind the box anymore. It's comforting.</p><p>The beautiful thing about harry is that he frees louis. Louis doesn't need to escape anymore, to have the world see him like they do harry. Because louis sees harry in a way no one else does, or ever has. And to louis, that's the most free a man can get. </p><p>----</p><p>Harry has just wrapped up filming his music video for Watermelon Sugar. It was incredibly fun and much warmer than shooting falling, considering he wasnt drowning in cold water. Louis got to even pop in for a bit and watch it which made harry nervous in the best way. Louis rarely gets to be there when harry films, especially in such an open area. Naturally harry turned up the charm to max when lou watched, showing his love handles and tummy off dancing with the girls from the shoot. It's no secret harry likes to be watched, and its no secret he doesn't mind a bit of exhibitionism either. It still amazes him that while surrounded by literal models, harry only cared for one pair of eyes. The entire shoot became for lou, as do most things in harrys life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>